the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Williams
|species=Human |status=Fobble |family members=*Queenie Williams *Nigel Williams |gender=Male |height=1.88 meters |mass= |hair=Brown |eyes=Green |skin=Fair |cyber= |era=NoHead era |affiliation=*Police **Police High Council *U.S. Government |masters= |apprentices=}} Jason Williams (1976-2019) was a male police officer and a member of the Grand Council in the late 2010s. He rarely spoke and kept to himself. Never choosing to take an apprentice, Jason took the rank of General in the Grand Army of the Police during the First NoHead War. After the war ended, Jason participated in stopping the NoHead Movement. He proceeded to fight on several battlefronts during the Second NoHead War. A renowned skyfighter ace, Jason had toughened skin and blunt features. Despite his skill, he was felled in New York City in 2019 alongside that of Paige Nelson, Katy Smith, and Caleb Hawkins to Mr. Stupid NoHead marked the start of Operation: Purge. Biography Early life Jason Williams was born in 1976. He was discovered by Sheriff Bladepoint when he was four years of age and recruited to the Police Grand Army. Jason trained for several years, before becoming a successful police officer. First NoHead War Never choosing to take an apprentice, Williams took the rank of General in the Grand Army during the final days of the First NoHead War. After the war ended, Williams witnessed the start of the NoHead Movement and assisted the others in preventing it. In 2015, he became a member of the Grand Council. He rarely spoke and kept to himself. Second NoHead War In the eve of the war, Jason was stationed in New York City as Mayor Katie Black announced her moving of the Government Defense Fleet to a nearby city, as she suspected war was imminent. While his fellow officers discussed the ramifications of the move, Jason sat in quiet reflection of the events. Battle of the Wasp Days later, the skies erupted in gunfire as the NoHeads launched a surprise attack on the capital. Jason took to his T-90 and led a squadron of like skyfighters into the battle between the government's Open Circle Fleet and the NoHeads' navy, led by the secretive Rotta Hecks. When an Endurance-class carrier/destroyer collided with the Improvid during a hyperspace exit, he landed in the dying cruiser and led its stranded Jet troopers to take an enemy cruiser, the Dismemberment. From there, Jason jumped out of the lower rear hangar with his friends, and landed on the attacking NoHead cruiser. Jason cut through the floor of the ship's landing bay, allowing he and his forces to enter the interior of the ship, eliminate its minor crew and take control. Death After the battle, Jason returned to the police station to help coordinate the rest of the war. It wasn't long, however before Paige Nelson declared that the S.M.S.B. was planning to attack the Fourth NoHead Base. Jason joined Nelson, Katy Smith, and Caleb Hawkins to journey to the NoHead Grandmaster's office in order to execute Mr. Stupid NoHead. Before they entered the NoHead Base, Sebiscuits Cardarphen approached the team and asked if he could come along, though Nelson denied it. Knowing their duty, the warriors headed to the office to execute Mr. Stupid NoHead. Before the quartet headed to the NoHead Grandmaster's office, Katy briefly talked to Jason claiming that she would feel much calmer if Baby Intelligence and Sheriff Bladepoint had been with them. Williams scolded Smith for this because Williams said that they were sufficient for the task, and that they were capable of subduing Mr. Stupid NoHead. When the fighters entered the office, Paige Nelson declared to Mr. Stupid NoHead that he was under execution. Moments after the fighters drew their swords, the NoHead activated his own weapon and suddenly leapt up and stabbed Katy Smith before she could defend herself. As Smith fell, Williams saw his chance and attempted to strike the NoHead from behind, but was slashed at the waist when NoHead turned to face him, performing Falling Leaf. The remaining contestants would join Williams in death (though Nelson survived for a good month longer), heralding the start of Operation: Purge. Personality and traits Jason Williams rarely spoke, and preferred to keep to himself. He was also something of a loner. Though he served the police for years with unwavering loyalty, he was never known to take an apprentice of his own. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:1976 births Category:2019 deaths Category:6 foot individuals Category:American individuals Category:Fobbles Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Pilots Category:Police Grand Army members Category:Second War casualties Category:Williams family